Jude and Sid: The Hybrid Kids
by ariolfo101
Summary: Living on the Hopp's farm in the country, hiding among endless cousins, are the two most unusual hybrids in existence. Under their grandparent's care in order to protect them from their parent's enemies in Zootopia, Jude and Sidney have very different views of life on a carrot farm and being different. But both use their different strengths to save their family.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, here's a Zootopia fic. This will only be updated occasionally. Please review with ideas for these very special twins. What should they do next? PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

The carrot fields stretched uniformly on, the neat little rows with tops of green peeking up, pointing toward the horizon, toward the rising sun. The first few fingers of the dawn were only just curling around the Triburrows, but already the fields were dotted with the soft brown and grays of the bunnies emerging from their warm burrows to tend their signature crops.

Sidney stepped into the cool morning air of spring and got in line with the rest of her gray furred family, to fill her tin watering can at the pump. As she approached the rabbit at the pump, she pulled her sunhat lower over her ears and hoped not to be recognized. Sid braced herself for the odd and aghast looks she would occasionally get, but the bunny at the pump only smiled and filled the bucket of yet another in the line of grey. Sid gratefully took back her watering can and went to tend her row.

There was something homey, about tending your own little row among endless rows of rows, all tended by bunnies of your same gray fur. It gave Sid a sense of belonging, of normalcy. The sense of being a part of something. Of not being alone in the world.

She gently splashed some water on one of her emerging plants, the water darkening the dusty warm earth to rich chocolate brown. She moved onto the next, the brown dirt of the field darkening the grey fur of her bare feet. The rising sun splayed her shadow on the ground, where it rippled with the carded earth of the field, where it mingled with the shadows of everyone else.

Sid pulled down her sunhat further.

The sun rose higher, and Sid began to be grateful toward her hat for reasons other than concealment. The rays began to beat down, and her back stiffened from bending under them. The world narrowed to her dusty grey paws, the watering tin she was holding, and the next carrot plant. Finally emptying her supply of water, Sid pulled her hat down even lower in anticipation of another trip to the pump. Stretching her sore muscles, Sid wiped her clawless paws on her overalls and finally looked at the row beside her.

The earth was clumsily heaped, raked into disheveled, half-hearted bumps by clawed hands. The stalks were either not showing at all, or were sickly and scraggly looking. The weed infested, crooked row of carrots would have been a disgrace to any bunny farmer.

And it had not been watered this morning.

Sid looked up and down the row for the distinctive carrot colored fur of her sister, the worst farmer in all the Triburrows. Her gray brows furrowed.

"Where is Jude anyway?"

oOo

A pair of carrot colored bunny ears peeked over the wire fence, twitching in excitement with each squawk of the chickens in the pen. Following the rabbit ears were a pair of sparkling green eyes. They followed the movements of the chickens with the sharp keenness of a predator. Her rabbit legs bunched in anticipation, her small orange furred bunny feet fitting neatly into the chain link fence, Jude paused in indecision. The fat feline who owned the chicken farm turned quickly around the corner and went into the coop with a bag of feed. The girl's orange ears flattened in fear of detection, but as the proprietor of the chicken farm waddled back out and into his house, they shot back up in determination.

"If Dad could do it, I can do it too!" she whispered fiercely.

Her powerful hind legs uncoiled and shot her over the fence and she landed on the other side with a soft thump. Slinking stealthily around the side of the coop, Jude poked her head into the henhouse.

The reaction the chickens had to her scent was varying. A few began squawking and running in alarm, obviously perceiving her as a predator. Others regarded her with calm interest, not judging her to be any threat. Jude gently positioned her paws around one of the fowl, cursing her dad's genes for giving her clawed paws. The chicken seemed on the fence on whether to keep sitting or freak out. But Jude's paws had clamped on the wings before it decided.

"Huh," she mused to the chicken. "You're not as hard to catch as Dad made it sound."

The girl smiled in her success, revealing a strange mix of the typical bunny buck teeth, with wicked sharp canines running down the sides.

The chicken then decided this intruder was definitely dangerous.

The first deafening squawk nearly burst her delicate bunny eardrums. Then rest of the roost went nuts, and Jude burst through the door with her prize tucked under her arm, making amazing time with some truly wild terror-fueled hops.

oOo

"Yahoooooo!" The wild cry echoed around the still and peaceful field as a hopping orange blur bounced across the field of carrots, followed by a single angry rooster nipping at the girl's trailing bushy tail. The crazy intruder cut across the rows of carrots, hopping with all speed toward a small aboveground farmhouse, lonely on the edge of the Hopp's property.

Every pair of wide bunny eyes followed the carrot colored kid, then snapped to her gray furred twin, who winced at their attention.

"I'm gonna kill you Jude." She muttered under her breath, lugging her watering can behind her. Brushing past the rooster squawking at their front door and slamming it behind her, the grey-furred, fox-eared bunny-tailed twin glared at her carrot-colored, long-eared, bushy-tailed counterpart, who was teary with hysterical laughter, the poor chicken still clutched under one arm.

"I'm gonna kill you, Jude Wilde, and if I don't, my name isn't Sidney Hopps-Wilde!"

Jude released the chicken, which began flapping around the house in a panic, then collapsed on the floor howling with laughter.

"I pulled off a hustle, sweetheart!"

 _Alright, so what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND BE VERY PATIENT FOR UPDATES !_


	2. Chapter 2

Jude approached the chicken farm with the nervous hen tucked under her arm, the squawking rooster nipping on her tail, and her hateful sunhat squishing her long ears to her head. The rickety door swung open and the girl held up the chicken, unharmed but very fidgety with fright.

"So, you're the little vixen whose's been mucking around my coops, eh? Gideon Grey's delivery girl."

The plump and grizzled bobcat glared down at her menacingly. Jude met his amber slit pupiled eyes with her bright green ones, defiantly holding out the chicken.

"I was bored."

The feline burst out laughing, took the chicken and tucked under his own arm. "Smart work, that's what it was. That's the fire I like to see in a young pred. Never let fear of other keep you from being who you are, kid." Jude grinned widely.

"I won't."

He walked to the pen and tossed the chicken over the fence to join the other hens. The rooster squawked angrily and flapped over the fence to join them. The bobcat glared after it.

"Bane of my existence, that demmed creature. I've got your delivery back here, for Mister Gideon Grey." He led Jude into a cool dark room with a crate full of plucked and dressed young chickens.

"All ready to be baked in his divine chicken pot pies. I swear, half my bulk is his pies alone." He lifted the crate into a little red wagon and handed Jude the handle.

"Get these to Mister Grey, and he'll get them into those pies that all the people in Zootopia are roaring for."

"Thanks Mister Robertcub." Jude gave the handle a tug and the red furred fox girl and red wagon rattled down the dirt road. Mr. Robertcub cupped his clawed paws around his fat lips and shouted to Jude as she left.

"You and those pies are two things too good to be appreciated in this carrot-hole! You both belong in Zootopia!"

Jude turned and called back. "I'll get there some day!"

oOo

Sidney was filing her claws down with a vengeance.

The small farmhouse seemed empty without her fiery twin's presence, but now, all Sidney wanted was to forget Jude's existence for a while.

Jude never made that easy.

The nail file was a blur as she reduced one of the growing claws that betrayed her as a hybrid to a stub. "I was BORED!" she muttered Jude's reason for her shenanigans with venom. "I was BORED. I need EXCITEMENT. I need ACTION." Another claw was eradicated. "I need Jude to stop ruining my life."

She blew the dust off her claws and looked in the mirror.

With her features, fur color and stature, Sid could manage to pass as one of the taller bunnies, as long as she wore her sunhat and kept her head down. Living a peaceful life as one of the Hopps grandkids was all she had ever known and all she remembered. It was all she wanted. Here she wasn't alone. Here she was normal.

And Jude had to go ruin it every time.

Every time Sidney was on the point of making people forget she was the daughter of that one crazy Hopps who had married a FOX of all things, Jude would burst in and remind everyone.

Worst of all, Jude would remind HER.

Because of her good behavior, Sid was allowed to leave the farm, to go to school with the other Hopps children, to spent time in the little town, while Jude was confined to the farm itself and Gideon Grey's property. While Sidney made friends at school and tried not to stand out, Jude would attempt to juggle pies and dream of Zootopia.

Jude's memory went back further than hers did. She would often talk about the days when their family had lived in a small apartment in the city, Zootopia, a place that thrummed with energy and life. She talked about going to the cinema and walking in the parks with their parents. She talked about playgrounds that the two little girls would have entirely to themselves.

Sidney didn't want to remember. The only memory she had of Zootopia was the circumstances under which they were forced to leave.

The disappearance of Officer Judy Hopps.

oOo

"Hey Jude!" drawled Gideon as he pulled a rack of apple pies from his huge baking oven. "Got those fresh pullets for me pies?"

Jude pulled the wagon into the kitchen that was attached to the back of Gideon's farmhouse and flung her loathed sunhat into the kitchen's huge sink. She rubbed her long ears and sighed with relief.

"Mr. Robertcub plucked them for you. Rutting reynards, I hate that dammed hat!"

Gideon looked over the chickens before giving Jude a look of parental disapproval.

"Jude Hopps Wilde, I ought to wash your mouth out with soap. Really," the chubby fox continued as he deftly washed the chickens, "I don't know where you learn such foul language. You don't go to school, you're forbidden to leave the Hopps farm except to come here, and you certainly don't learn that from me."

"I talk to my dad a lot."

"Well, then he's a filthy mouthed copper." Gideon took out a huge pot and put the chickens in to broil.

"He's the only person who talks to me. The rest of the Hopps look at me like I'm some freak of nature," Jude looked down at her rabbit hind legs, contradicting her long red fox tail. "Well, maybe I am some freak of nature, but I don't care. Sidney, we used to talk a lot. But now, she's obsessed with being a rabbit. She's not a rabbit! I know she really doesn't care about flirting with all the bucks at her school and growing the biggest carrot. She wants to sing. And she can sing, she's amazing! But I've never so much as heard her whistle a tune outside of the house. Dad, I call him constantly on Muzzletime. And he's great to talk to. But he's busy being a cop. And sometimes, he just looks at me like it hurts him."

"He looks at you like that because you're too much like your mum. You're both recklessly brave and hopelessly optimistic. That's the bunny in you. Sid, for all her rabbit looks, is foxier than she will admit to herself. And she lies to herself and the world about it."

There was silence in the kitchen until the timer ran. "Blueberry's ready."

Gideon gently eased the pies out of the oven and offered Jude one. "For you, my city-slicker, taste-taster."

Jude grinned. "Thanks a lot, country hick."

oOo

Sidney was alone in the twin's shared room listening to Gazelle. The earbuds, designed for bunny ears were pinching her painfully, but she still kept the fox version her dad had sent back for her from Zootopia deep somewhere in her drawers. It was dark in the room, but Sid kept the sunhat firmly on her head.

Alone in her room, she sang quietly along, her voice frightened it would be heard.

" _A glittering light, far, far away, A sunburst, bright as hot midday_

 _A glowing talent, burning bright, Is shining on that stage tonight_ …"

"I just don't understand why you don't sing it out."

Sidney snapped to attention, yanking the buds out of her ears. "You heard that?" she hissed.

Jude wiggled her bunny ears, sunhat hanging rebelliously at her side. "Yes, duh."

Sid scowled and shoved her buds back in. "Put your sunhat back on."

Jude rolled her eyes. "It's dark in here. No one's going to see me. Or you either." Digging her claws into the brim, Jude pulled the sunhat off Sid's ears.

"Give it back." She growled.

"Be careful, your fox is showing." Teased Jude, holding the hat out of reach.

"You really should sing though. You're way better than that Gazelle girl. And I'm not kidding."

Sid's green eyes went wide, before changing the subject.

"You gave back the chicken."

"Yes. Mr. Robertcub laughed."

"You didn't take your hat off around him?"

"No. He's a pretty cool cat, but I wouldn't trust him not to curse me out. Gideon's the only one that knows. By the way, I brought back a pie for you." Jude procured a small box, holding it out as a peace offering.

Sidney opened the box and her enhanced predator nose slapped her across the face with the tantalizing smell of blueberries. It took all her willpower to close the box.

"You know carrot's my favorite."

"We both know you're lying about that."

The twin's green eyes met. Jude smiled, showing sharp teeth.

"Don't worry about being a bunny. Just be Sid."

Sidney opened the box, and took a bite.

oOo

Jude was sitting at the small wood kitchen table, the smartphone they shared propped up in front of her. Sidney walked in and disposed of the empty pie box, before sitting down beside her sister, blue stains on her grey fur.  
"What?" she said to her sister's surprised glance. "He's my dad too."

"He'll be happy to see you. He's missed talking to you."

Jude pressed the call button, and phone began to buzz.

"He's not mad at me, is he? For avoiding him, I mean."

"No. Dad says he'll be on leave soon, and come visit us. I can't wait to see him in person again."

Sid tried not to think of the result of her fox's father's visit would have on her reputation with the other bunnies.

The phone still buzzed.

"Any progress on his case?"

Jude's ears drooped. "No. But I still have hope."

"Yeah, it's only been over a decade without a trace, I'm sure there's still hope." Sid's sarcasm mixed with the bitter anger in her tone.

"The call didn't go through." Jude pressed the call button again.

"Jude?"

 _Beep, beep_

"What Sid?"

 _Beep, beep_

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

 _Beep, beep_

"When do I ever do anything stupid?"

 _Beep, beep._

"Just promise me you won't disappear on me."

 _Beep, beep_

"Only if you promise me you won't fade into some bunny who doesn't even know me."

"Why is he not picking up? Come on Dad, pick up."

The contact stayed frozen on the screen. Sid tried to stay nonchalant. "He's probably in the bathroom or something."

"Do you not know how Dad is with his phone? It's practically attached to him. There is no way he's not getting this call." Jude pressed the call button with a vengeance.

"Nicholas P. Wilde, you better pick up."

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep,_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep,_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep_

 _Beep, beep,_

" _Dad? Daddy?"_

" _Please, don't disappear on us too…"_

 _PLEASE REVIEW! EVERY REVIEW MATTERS!_

 _So, more of the twins, hope you enjoy and are liking my OCs. Please comment and give me your opinion!_

 _-Ariolfo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the ridiculous wait on this and all my stories. I know you hate me now, but please let me explain. The first reason for my disappearance is great upheaval in my personal life. Life has not been easy on me. And second, Fanfiction is now second to several original work I have been working on and have now submitted to be published. I want to let you know I will not be retiring from fanfiction writing, but I can't focus on it like I used to. I apologize to all my readers for this, but I have come to a new phase in my life, and updating my stories is no longer top priority._

 _In any case, this is my first update in a long while read, and enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!_

 _-ariolfo_

Judy Hopps-Wilde.

Gray. Warm.

Mother.

This was all Sid had of her. A name and a few feelings. Jude had more of course. Jude had her name and a bunch of crisp sunshiny childhood memories. Sid only remembers the nights after she disappeared.

They had both been in the room. Her and Jude, with their mother, when it happened. The cops had come and reenacted what they knew with finger puppets. Toys were jangled in from of her to coax an answer. The kidnapping had been turned into a fairytale story in an attempt to make the two little witnesses understand.

Sid never remembered anything. She didn't know if she had been napping when the intruders had entered, or if her child's mind had repressed all memories of that night. She had sat staring blankly, uncomprehending.

But Jude remembered. Fuzzy, faint, babyish explanations painted the only picture of the crime that the ZPD had.

Big mammals, and a small one with a weird voice. Old, female, a smaller species. She had picked up Jude and said these words.

"So pretty. You'll be a beauty, my sweet."

Mother had entered. A huge fight. Blood. Toys thrown. Stuff smashed. When little Jude tried to bit one of them, they grabbed her and Sid. They squeezed their necks. Mother was afraid. Mother told them she loved them. That she did not regret having them. That they needed to get far, far away. To tell Daddy. Then, she left, cuffs around her paws.

They never saw her again.

The twins spent the night guarded by crying police officers. They left for Bunnyburrow the next day.

Jude still woke up screaming at night, at a mystery figure grabbing her, fondling her ears and paws, calling her pretty. Weeping for a mother and a bargain that Sid had no recollection of. It was moments like these, when she crawled under Jude's covers to keep her calm, that Sid wondered if she was right shutting out her old life and trying to remake herself as a rabbit. If it was alright to deny who you were, and who your family was, and what happened to you.

The feeling always faded by morning.

Crawling out of Jude's bed, Sidney pulled on her hat, ready for school. Still shaking from nightmares, Jude got up too.

"You're usually a late riser. Get some sleep. Maybe daylight will help."

Jude shook her head. "I'm going to the main burrow. I'm going to call the ZPD."

"He's fine Jude." The word were hollow in her mouth.

"No, he's not." With that, Jude left, screen door slamming. Sid stared after her, before bracing herself and heading across the fields to the bus stop.

oOo

"Please, Uncle Clawhauser! Tell me!"

 _Sorry kiddo. It's classified._

"Tell me now! I'm his daughter! I deserve to know!"

 _Oh, okay, okay. Just promise me you won't panic._

 _He was on a lead for Judy's case. At some seedy place, real bad part of town. He had Officer Tina Otterton with him. They found someone. Some low thug. Nick, he got him to talk. Got information. Something. Whatever it was, it was a real lead on Judy. Otterton was busy radioing us… when the scum got his gun back somehow._

Jude's blood ran cold.

 _He's alive! Don't worry! He's alive… Barely. Coma. Real bad. But he'll pull through! Problem is, whatever lead he got, we don't have. And with the big fuss with ambulance and all, the creeps know the ZPD is onto them, so they're scattering. Whatever lead he had, it will be cold by the time he wakes up._

Jude's claws curled with determination.

"I'm coming to see him."

 _No, sweetheart, you can't! You girls were the ones they wanted in the first place! Stay where you are!_

"I'm coming to see him! I don't care!"

Jude smashed the end call button and scraped her claws through her fur.

"I'm going to see him…" Her eyes fell on the empty carton of blueberry pie from last night, Gideon grinning on the cover.

"And I know just how…"

oOo

"And then I finished him off with a high kick, bounced across the goal line, and won the game! The does went wild! And..!"

Sid tried desperately to eat up Bucky's story like all the other bunny does were, but she was off her game today. Jude and Dad and Mom were niggling at her mind and she really couldn't put her heart into the act.

"Hey, sweetcheeks. You okay? Can I get you a carrot shake or something?"

What Sid wanted was a bug burger right now, but she couldn't indulge in pred foods when with her bunny friends.

Friends. Huh.

As the other bunnies chattered and gossiped, Sid found her thoughts wandering back to her mother. Scraping her mind for anything that remained of her. She had soft fur. Small paws. Warm brown eyes. Brown eyes? Blue eyes? Sid half growled in frustration.

"Whoa, what was that, darlin'?"

Sid should have responded to that with a flirty remark. But before she could stop herself, the whole table was staring wide eyed into her fierce green glare.

"Whoa, girl." Said one of the bunny bucks. "What's wrong with you? You look like you want to eat us alive, and not in a good way."

Sid went back to stirring her shake. Judy. Judy Hopps. Judy Hopps was barely there. For Sid, it had always been Jude.

"Holy smoking carrits.. what the hell is that thing?"

Jude was dashing across the food court, bouncing over tables, teeth bared, fox tail trailing, sunhat off.

"Sidney!"

The whole food court was silent. Sid stared at her sister and realized something.

She may not know exactly what her mother looked like. Eye color, fur color, smile, all a blur. But she knew who she looked like.

She looked just like Jude.


End file.
